Off limits
by QueenCapsicum
Summary: "No, it's not stupid Sebastian. You clearly love this girl who ever you are talking about. I say, go get her," She mouthed the last three words dramatically. "Maybe she likes you too? You'll never know unless you try," Smytheberry student/teacher AU co-authored by struck-by-chris-colfer. (who plays rachel), rating may change.


**Rachel-**

Rachel walked into the classroom filled with students waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late guys," she said as she rushed to her desk. She felt her red cheeks soften from the heat as she put her graded papers on her desk as well as her coffee. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. She loved her job at Dalton and loved the people there too.

**Sebastian**

Sebastian smirked at the flustered teacher, definitely the most attractive teacher at Dalton.

**Rachel**

Rachel looked around. She felt her face become confused. Did Sebastian just smirk at her? She shook her head at the thought, smoothed down her black skirt and started writing on the board. "Okay everyone! Please take out your homework on Macbeth," she smiled as she turned around looking at her students.

**Sebastian**

He didn't break the gaze he was keeping with her ass as she turned around, still mesmerized by it's beauty. It wasn't until the boy next to him started to cough uncomfortably, that he reached back down to binder and pulled out the essay he'd finished last night, no hint of embarrassment playing anywhere on his face, all that was visible was his ever-present cocky grin.

**Rachel**

Rachel bit her lip. Why was Sebastian staring at her like that? She snaked around the room collecting papers from everyone except a few who made up silly excused about not doing the homework. She finally made it to the 3 row where this mysterious Sebastian was sitting. "Sebastian? Your homework please?" Rachel asked as she extended a hand so she can take it.

**Sebastian**

"Yeah, sure." He grinned handing her the essay effortlessly and laughing inwardly at how he'd signed it, in hope that she doesn't find that part until later.

**Rachel**

"Thank you," she said simply. She walked back to her desk and put the papers on her desk. The period went on until the bell rang and it was time for the students to leave. She sat her self down at her desk and started to grade the homework she had just received.

**Sebastian**

Sebastian gave her a knowing leer as he left the room and made his way back to his dorm. After a quick lacrosse drill, he took a long, desperately needed shower and carelessly shoved on some track-pants, leaving him comfortable and bare-chested as he sat cross-legged on the floor, concentrating just a little but too hard on his calculus homework.

**Rachel**

Rachel packed up her stuff and started to head to her dorm. The principal had given her her own dorm since she lived so far away. Sometimes students came to her for help in homework or even relationship advice. She spread her self on to her bed and took at a book to read for a bit.

**Sebastian**

'This is pointless' He thought to himself, 'there's absolutely no point in trying to do this when your mind is elsewhere'. He got up swiftly, receiving him a questioning look from his roommate and walked out the door, cotton button up in hand, feet still shoeless and hair dripping wet from his shower. He stared at her door for a while, unsure of how to proceed from there. It's not as if he was nervous, he was exuding confidence _actually_, he just had no fucking idea how to talk to someone like _her_ about something like_this_.

**Rachel**

Rachel closed her book and fell against the soft pillows. She couldn't read if _he_ was on her mind. It was only a smirk that he sent her put she had to admit it drove her crazy. Right now, she was single and maybe a bit desperate, but she knows she can't. She can't date a student. She smacked her forehead, 'how could I think of such a thing?' she thought.

**Sebastian**

He mentally slapped himself for his cowardly ways and forced himself to improvise, knocking abruptly on her door and hoping with all he had that he wouldn't regret doing so later.

**Rachel**

She sat up when someone knocked the door. "Who is it?" She asked loudly so they would hear. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the door waiting for an answer. She fixed her hair for a second and flattened down her skirt that she still didn't change out of from this morning.

**Sebastian**

"Um… Sebastian, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you about something," He asks in a weirdly uncharacteristic and solemn tone.

**Rachel**

Rachel felt herself blush naturally but quickly realized she can't. She opened the door and found Sebastian there, with his hair neatly done. "Sebastian, what is it?" Her eyes were practically popping out of her head. The sight of Sebastian shirtless was breath taking.

**Sebastian**

"I-" Shit he really hadn't thought this through; he did however find the look on her face slightly amusing as she took in his figure. "Sorry, I- I actually didn't realise I wasn't wearing a top until just now." He smiles, shrugging on his shirt. "I need some advice on an adult type problem, and the councillor freaks me out 'til no end. So I thought maybe you could help me, with the problem that is?"

**Rachel**

"Of course, uh- come in Sebastian. Make your self comfortable," she said as she stepped aside. She ran her hands through her hair again and followed after him. She was extremely grateful for her mini kitchen area in her dorm. "You want some coffee? Tea?" Rachel asked. She always offered at least a drink when students came into her room.

**Sebastian**

"No thanks", he replied nonchalantly taking a stool from the kitchen's island and staring intently at his teacher. He opened his mouth to say something- anything, but he just gaped all words dying on his lips. He grinned at his own stupidity and stared down towards his feet before looking up again, poker face at the ready.

**Rachel**

"Alright Sebastian, so what's up? What's the problem?" Rachel asked. She walked towards Sebastian and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

**Sebastian**

He tried again to tell her, but he just couldn't find it in him so instead he settles for the advice he came for, "There's this girl." He admitted sheepishly, "And I- She's just, she's smart and funny and incredibly sexy and god she's so gorgeous, I've never met anyone like her but I-" the passion died in his throat and he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "I don't know how to tell her, because I'm pretty sure, she'd never think twice about me in _that_ way."

**Rachel**

"Well you never know until you try," Rachel smiled. "And what's the worst that could happen? I mean she could say no, which is probably not going to happen. I don't understand how any girl could turn you down!" Rachel laughed a bit. "So you see what I am saying?" Rachel tilted her head at him.

**Sebastian**

"I guess, but the thing is, is that she's sort of- …off limits" he says without thinking of how big of a hint it might be, "and I think that even if she was attracted to me she might, not be allowed to- she- I just don't want her to have to deal with a whole load of crap because I was stupid enough to do something about this."

**Rachel**

"Oh, she's dating someone," Rachel said cluelessly. "Well, you have two options. One, you can move on. Two you can wait. Three, you can get her yourself but that would be kind of risky and I'm not sure if that is the best option," Rachel said. She turned around to get her coffee mug and turned around again to face Sebastian. It was like it was her 3rd cup today…wasn't.

**Sebastian**

Oh, how he wished it was that simple. He ran his fingers through his hair, and forced a smile as he continued "No, she's single well- I think she's single, she's never said anything about a boyfriend" he hinted, "She might- she um- Well I'm about 500% sure she could be in serious trouble if she- if we- if." He was at loss for words so without another thought he looked back into her deep chocolate eyes and said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you with this, it was stupid of me to think that I had a chance with her anyway."

**Rachel**

"No, it's not stupid Sebastian. You clearly love this girl who ever you are talking about. I say, go get her," She mouthed the last three words dramatically. "Maybe she likes you too? You'll never know unless you try," Rachel said confidently.


End file.
